Lapidot
by BJ-Noteworthy
Summary: A cute lil human lapidot fic i wrote for my friend's b-day! probably my first and only lapidot fic tbh? im not rly into it haha. ...though, we will see.
1. Chapter 1

Lapis Lazuli and Peridot; acquaintances of 7 years, friends of 5 years, and girlfriends of exactly 0. Though, the intrusive thoughts of romance have been haunting one of these girls for one of these recent years. Months of denial and slow realization have passed by. And the recipient of these pestering feelings has finally decided to do something about it.

Peridot has had enough with her own longing gaze, and pounding heart. It's a nuisance, finding her snarky blue-haired friend to be cute with every little thing she does. She didn't intend for it to end up this way of course. But who ever does?

The single moments of hope, when Lapis leans her slender frame against Peridot are infuriating. And it's exactly times like this, that Peridot feels the need to voice her concern. Crush. To voice her childish, foolish crush on Lapis Lazuli.

It's just a typical Saturday night for the two girls. Lapis had invited Peridot over to watch some random movies with her. She really has such poor tastes in movies. But Peridot goes along with it, because anytime she spends with Lapis is time well spent.

In the shaded room, Peridot is sprawled on the floor, head leaned up against the end of Lapis's bed. Lapis has her head turned over in Peridot's lap. Her hands resting on Peri's thighs, as she uses her friend as a cushion.

Sometime throughout the movie, Peridot had laid a hand on the back of Lapis. It's not really as much of an intimate motion as it would seem. Though, Lapis is wearing one of her many open shirts, where the back is revealed, it's not uncommon for them to be touching like this. The two have gotten pretty close over time. This is why Lapis doesn't even notice when Peridot begins rubbing her hand over her silky back.

But Peridot notices, staring down and focusing only on the girl laying on her.

"Lapis."

Well, it's now or never. She's already got the girl's attention and she has to say something.

Lapis rolls her head over, looking up at Peridot. "Yes?"

Peridot stares into those blue eyes, that soft round face, and opens her own mouth to reveal what's on her mind. "This movie sucks."

That was on her mind, but it's not exactly what she wanted to say.

Lapis groaned, and shoved a hand up to Peridot's head shoving her and her grumpy face away. Peridot chuckled, grabbing her wrist and wrestling it away. She forced Lapis's hand back down, trying to slap it back against her own face. Lapis wiggled her hand out of Peridot's grip. She laid her hands back under her head, and flopped back over to face the screen. "This movie's awesome" she mumbled.

Peridot glued her eyes back to the screen. She wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. She wasn't paying attention to this movie half the time. She was just thinking her embarrassing thoughts, and convincing herself to get it over with and tell Lapis. It's not like anything bad could come from this. Lapis wouldn't get pissed off or kick Peridot from her house. At the worst, she might be a bit uncomfortable or tease Peridot. At the best, Lapis will understand these feelings, and just agree that it's weird and move on. They don't have to talk about it. As long as Lapis knows, it doesn't have to feel like a lie or be as awkward when they exchange friendly hugs and the such.

"I like you."

And there it is, she said it. All is revealed, no need to elaborate on the subject.

Lapis only mumbled in response, "Well, I would sure hope so."

Ah. Of course Lapis is probably thinking Peridot has only expressed her platonic feelings. Alright, so she could expand a bit on her confession.

"Like, romantically."

Suddenly, this movie is very very interesting. Peridot can't seem to keep her eyes off the screen. Even when she feels Lapis shift, and turn her face back to Peridot. Her face is heating up, the suspense in this movie is agonizing. What is this hero trying to accomplish, is he still looking for that strange artifact that was mentioned way earlier?

Lapis is staring at her. She can tell, she can just feel it. She can feel Lapis's gaze on her. She hasn't said anything back, or if she has Peridot was too focused on the movie to notice. She swallows, before relaying another message to Lapis. "I hope you don't mind."

'I hope you don't mind'. Peridot immediately regretted those choice of words. Why did she even have to say the first pair of words. I like you. Lapis could have gone the rest of their friendship without knowing. It wasn't that bad of a secret now that she thinks about it. In all honestly though, she is hoping that Lapis doesn't mind.

She feels two cool hands reach up to cup her face. Her face is tilted down by Lapis, who wants to look into those nervous green eyes, and skinny red face. Red? Why is it red, Peridot shouldn't be this flustered just from telling a friend of her extended feelings. This silly crush is just brought on by some silly emotions, and it really shouldn't be that big of a deal. It ISN'T that big of a deal.

"Peridot."

Peridot's inner monologue, or rather, rambling is cut short. Her face is now in line with Lapis's. Though she can't seem to connect their line of sight. Suddenly the tips of Lapis's hair is all that catches her eye. Why did she dye her hair blue. Why is that a thing? Why, of all the colors, did she choose-

"It's okay- I don't. I don't mind."

Well now, Lapis sounds like she's the nervous one here. Peridot's eyes take a risk and dart to Lapis's face. She has a reserved smirk on. And her eyes are staring directly back at Peridot's. Lapis speaks up, "I like you too."

She chuckles with a nervous smile, "Uh, romantically."

Lapis's hands squeeze the side of Peridot's face, she looks like she wants to say more. But she can't bring herself to. Instead, she waits for Peridot. Peridot is the one who started this confession afterall.

Peridot nods, with her face in Lapis's grip. "Cool."

She curses at herself. "Fuck, I mean, thanks. Uh, yeah no, I mean cool."

Lapis laughs at her friend's nervous stuttering. Peridot glances at her, deciding to finish her thought process. She might as well, she already started this.

"..You're cute, and kinda nice and sweet. You're a dick too, don't get me wrong. But, I guess in a way, my mind processes that as being cute too? You're just a neat person, and I guess I like everything about you so much, somehow I've seen you as having more potential in my heart than as a friend." She paused, hating the word choices she's used again. "No, that sounds cheesy. -But I guess it's kinda true. So, yeah that's that."

Well there's her explanation for these feelings. Now she's waiting for the reciprocation.

Lapis sits herself up. She takes a seat by Peridot on the floor. She adjusts herself, trying to get comfortable. Lapis slips her hand into Peridot's, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah, you too."

Well, that works.

She turns to look at Lapis, who's already looking at her. Their feelings are out there now. Just out in the open, all awkward and confirmed. Now what is there to do?

Lapis answers the question, leaning into Peridot. "So, is it alright if I…" She inches her face closer to Peridot's. Both their faces are covered in a blush. The tips of their noses touch. "..if we..". She swallows, trying to word what it is she wants to do now. God, she hopes Peridot catches on. She should at least. And she does. Peridot closes the space between them, connecting their lips, for an awkward first kiss. The heat on their faces increase tenfold. Their lips mesh and fold perfectly together. Finally, they pull apart. And continue to stare at each other, both breathlessly and wordlessly.

Peridot looks away, as Lapis giggles. "Well, that was nice."

Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, acquaintances of 7 years, friends of 5, and awkward yet adorable girlfriends of so far; 1 Saturday night.


	2. Chapter 2

**wtfff,, i dont even use this account anymore.. I happened to stumble upon this account again tho, and saw this fanfic had 52 reviews? what? I mean, some of the comments are some kind of shitposts, but whatever. So, here's a much-needed, wanted, follow-up to this short story. Which was a one-shot... it said right at the top it was a complete story y'all... BUT ANYWAY! This is the 2nd and final chapter to this fic! enojy...?**

Lapis was at Peridot's, or rather, at her girlfriend's door. They were having a movie night with a small group of their friends. Well, they didn't have much friends to begin with, so basically all of their friends.

The door was swung open- by Amethyst, who gave Lapis a huge grin.

"Welcome to the party, dude!" She said loudly, enthusiastically. She ran back off to barrel onto the couch, as Lapis followed behind.

Peridot was in the middle of talking- or arguing- with Pearl. Probably about their movie choices, or something even lamer like arguing over casting choices and which director lead the better movies.

Lapis snuck up behind her, wrapping a pair of hands around her face and under her glasses, covering her eyes.

Peridot shrieked. Which wasn't the reaction Lapis expected, but that's what made it even better. She pulled back from the girl, laughing at her expense. Peridot turned around, arms crossed diligently.

"Lapis!" Peridot tried to glare at her, but her face broke into a smile, and she fell into a fit of giggles. Peridot jumped on Lapis, wrapping her in her own arms, tickling her briefly at her ribs.

Lapis snorted, pushing her hands away and holding them in her own.

Peridot glanced over to her friends on the couch; Amethyst, Garnet, and now Pearl.

"Oh wait- yeah! We should- we need to tell them about.." Peridot looked at Lapis frantically, waiting for the say-so from her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah." Lapis said, deadpan. "Alright, sure." She rolled her eyes in the other direction, pretending not to be flustered over Peridot's enthusiasm.

"So!" Peridot started, placing a chin on Lapis' shoulder as her arms swung around the front of her torso comfortably. Her hands were holding onto a soft grip with Lapis'.

"Everyone, there's something you should probably know…" She drawled out, trying to build up tension.

"Uh- Well you see, Lapis and I, we're dating now." She finished off, slightly nervously as she glanced at each of her friend's faces for a reaction.

"Nice!" Amethyst commented, moving forward to give Peridot a high-five over Lapis's shoulder.

"Finally," Pearl mumbled, before immediately covering it up with "Well, that's great! I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell us." She smiled warmly.

Garnet gave a thumbs up and nod of her head. "That is fantastic." She said solemnly

"Gee, thanks!" Peridot said sincerely.

Lapis shuffled her feet, slipping out from Peridot's grasp. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." She said shyly, fighting back the grin that tugged at her lips. Butterflies were fluttering about insistently inside her stomach.

Once everyone was watching the movie, Lapis and Peridot hat sat back together comfortably. Lapis sat in Peridot's lap, who's hand was rested on the spot between her shoulder blades. Peridot's smaller hand roamed the space, feeling gently at the warm skin under her touch.

Lapis laid her head back onto Peridot's shoulder, humming softly.

Her girlfriend moved to look down at her- watching in amusement. The soft features of her face were adorable, Peridot noticed.

Just then, Lapis' eyes fluttered open, staring up into Peridot's. They caught each other's gaze, deep blue eyes looking into Emerald green ones. Lapis kept their eyes locked, as she slid a hand along Peridot's face, tracing her jawline until she cupped her chin with tentative fingers.

Peridot's breath had picked up, the contact with Lapis making her happier to be here with her. She was her girlfriend now- it was almost unbelievable. She never imagined she would be able to share real moments like this with Lapis.

Peridot smiled,and leaned down into a kiss which Lapis generously offered her. The two held the soft hold and embrace with their lips, for a few moments. They pulled apart, and Lapis dropped her head back onto Peridot's shoulder, rolling her head to the side, and into her shirt. She took a deep inhale, and let out a warm breath.

"I love you." Lapis said, casually.

Peridot had to will her heart from beating out of her chest, as she glance at Lapis. She put a hand to her head, threading her blue with between her fingers.

"I love you, too." She whispered, smiling.

Movie nights were a definite favorite for Peridot, she realized. She then looked back to the screen, just to see how far out of the loop she was. She probably wouldn't be able to catch up now, due to the distraction Lapis was providing her with. But, she didn't mind. She squeezed an arm around Lapis.

Her girlfriend always knew how to make movie nights the best.


End file.
